marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elektro (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Electro; Living Brain | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , Fantastic Four | Relatives = Wilbur Poole (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Building, Manhattan,New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Height2 = (originally 45'0") | Weight = 810 lbs | Weight2 = (originally 12 tons) | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mailman | Education = Programmed by Wilbur Poole | Origin = Robot (formerly giant) built to house a living computer | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Tales of Suspense #13 | HistoryText = When Wilbur Poole set out to create the world's most advanced computer, a bizarre accident caused the computer to become sentient. The computer brainwashed Poole, and forced him to build a body to house itself. When Poole had finished the body, the computer linked to the robot, and went on a Rampage. Dubbed "Elektro" by the public, the robot was engaged by the U.S. military, who proved no match for the numerous powers of the robot. Hoping to fix what he had done, Poole snuck into a trap door in the robots foot, and unplugged a transistor in the robot's foot, which acted as its main power source. Poole's meddling worked, and the robot was defeated. Fantastic Four Decades later, Elektro was found by Reed Richards. Richards decided to shrink the robot down to a normal size, and, after some upgrades and rewiring, put the robot to use in the Baxter Building. Elektro was subsequently trained by Willie Lumpkin to serve as a mailman in the Baxter Building itself and was employed by the Fantastic Four. Elektro developed a crush on Roberta and the two have since begun dating. Elektro, along with Googam, Gorgilla, and Fin Fang Foom, fought off an attack on New York by warlord Tim Boo Ba. Sometime after his battle with Tim Boo Ba, Elektro was arrested after being confused for Electro, placed in prison with a number of villains from Spider-Man's past. After a week of prison time, Elektro inspired a prison riot that was captured on television, which lead to his recognition by the Baxter Building robots and freed. | Powers = Through unknown means, Elektro exhibited a number of powers, including: Psionic Force Fields: Elektro could generate a force field around himself. Gamma Ray Projection: Elektro was shown firing blasts of gamma rays from his hands. Atomic Manipulation: Elektro displayed the ability to rearrange the atoms of living creatures. Object Levitation: Elektro had the ability to levitate objects, including human beings, in mid-air. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Elektro at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Fantastic Four Equipment Category:Pym Particles Category:Giant Monsters